Breakfast with the O'Neill's
by Starfreak10
Summary: what happens when Jack family comes for Breakfast and they want him to get back togather with Sarah
1. Chapter 1

**Breakfast with the O'Neill's**

**A/N ok been a bit since I have had something posted but I finely got a somewhat of an idea bad at spelling and grammar all mistakes are mine**

**Disclaimer don't know never will all rights go to the people who made stargate**

Jack sat looking nervously waiting for his family thinking to himself why oh why am I doing this? Snap out of it your an O'Neill we don't back down. It's just one day that's all I have to go through.

The Waitress walks up is there anything I can get you before the rest of your party gets here?

Jack looks up and mumbles a Beer.

The Waitress looks at him, I'm sorry what was that?

Oh nothing I'm just going to wait for the rest of my family to come.

Are you sure Sir you look a little pale?

Oh yeah I'm fine, Jack smiles at her.

As she leaves Jack looks over and see's his family walking towards him.

Jack gets up hugs his Mom, Hi Mom,

His mother smiles at him, Jack what have you been doing you never return my calls, you never come home, all I get is you call once after what like Ten years telling us you are flying us to Washington to have breakfast and then stay for a day, what's going on?

Jack looks down umm I wanted to see you guys and for you to meet my fiancée.

His Mother looks up and smiles, you got back together with Sarah?

Jack looks at all their faces, His Dad's, Mom's, his sister-in-law his brother and their two kids they all have the same face…Hope. Too bad I have to crush it.

Jack turns around and says let's have a seat.

They all take their seats and then his mother smiles so when will Sarah get here?

His younger brother Jeff smiles yeah are you going to have the wedding on the same day as last time or are you going to change the date and start something new?

Jack looks at them umm I did not say I was going to marry Sarah again.

He watches as all their faces fall.

His Dad's tries to hide the saddest in his eyes, so son what's her name then?

Jack smiles her name is Sam and she used to work with.

His sister-in-law Jill smiles that's a pretty name, when will she be here?

At that moment Sam walks in the door wearing a sun dress and heels.

Jack smiles and was about to say that's her when his Mother cuts him off.

Well that woman is very pretty, Jack why not you go talk to her? Oh she is coming over here. Jack this is your chance you can ask her out and get rid of this so called Sam who sounds like a boy I thought you only had boys on your team?

At that moment Sam stops right next to where Jack is sitting.

Jack stands up umm guys I would like you to meet Colonel Samantha Carter my fiancée.

His mother's mouth drops.

Jack laughs.

Carter looks confused.

The End

**A/N not sure I like the ending but I will deal its kinda short it felt so much longer when i typed it :) please review**


	2. Awkward Breakfast

**A/N thank you for the reviews, they made me really happy and I'm sorry about not updating yesterday but Tuesdays are my busy days, also I need to get a beta sometime and I will … sometime so all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer don't own never will all rights go to the people who made stargate**

As they all ordered there breakfast, they all sat there quietly.

Jeff's son Will, breaks the silence so have you every killed someone Sam, can I call you Sam is that okay?

Sam looks at Jack with a scared look debating on answering him.

Jack turns to her, he is sixteen I think he can handle it.

Sam looks a Jeff.

Jeff nods his head.

Sam looks back at Will, Yeah it's okay to call me Sam and as for your other question yes I have killed a person before.

Will's face lights how many?

Sam looks at him and answers hundreds, can we change the subject?

Jack's Mother Looks at Sam, why do you want to change the subject are you feeling guilty about killing people?

Sam looks to Jack and then back to Jack's Mother, it's a part of my job if I did not shoot the people shooting at us then Jack and I would be dead.

Jack's Mother smiles, no Jack would not be dead he would somehow find a way to survive, but you wouldn't

Jack looks to his Mom, why are you being so harsh first you tell me to get a date with her and then when you find out the person you tell me to get a date with is Sam you get angry at her why are you being so harsh towards her?

His Mother looks up at him I think we should eat in silence.

Jack stares at her why won't you answer my question?

But she ignores him and keeps staring at the kitchen waiting for their food.

After they eat and get back to Jack's house.

As soon as they walk in the door, Jack turns toward his Mother are you going to answer my question now?

His Mother smiles nope, Sam will you go for a walk with me?

Sam turns to Jack confused,

Jack smiles Sam has to help me with something on the roof first.

Sam fellows him up to the roof, so what are we really up here for?

Jack smiles and looks around hmm ah I see there is a really big stick on the roof you can help me pick it up and then we can talk.

Sam smiles Jack that's not a really big stick that's a really tiny stick.

Ah well they don't have to know that, it's only for if they ask us what we had to do. Then he chucks the really tiny stick off the roof, okay now whatever my Moms says about me on the walk don't believe it and don't let her try to get rid of you, Okay?

Sam smiles I don't think anybody can make me get rid of you, which that sounded a little Cliché sorry Jack.

Jack smiles nothing that comes out of your mouth sounds Cliché, okay now I'm sounding Cliché, awe man Sam you are making me a sap for romance.

Sam giggles yes well I do what I can.

As they go back inside Sam thinks to herself whatever you do be nice to her.

Sam smiles ok Mrs. O'Neill I can go with you on that walk now.

**A/N ok next chapter will be there walk and you find out what's up with Mrs. O'Neill … Please Review also when I Wrote this I looked over at my table and my little white dog was on top of it can you tell me how he got up there? … My Mom left her chair out and he jumped on the chair to get on the table then he started to lick the table grrr**


	3. The Walk

**A/N thanks for the review they made me very happy. Also thanks everybody for the tips**

**Disclaimer don't own never will all rights go to the people who made stargate**

As they started there walk, they walked in silence for five minutes

Before Mrs. O'Neill broke the silence "so what do you really want from my son? Do you want Money? Are you using him to get up in the ranks? Or oh my Goodness he got you pregnant, you used him to promote you found out he has money and he got you pregnant."

Sam looks to Mrs. O'Neill a little angry that she wound even think that. "No absolutely not I love Jack I would never use him."

Mrs. O'Neill stops walking and turns to Sam "oh don't play all sweet and innocent with me, you don't love Jack, you only want to use him. I know your type; you're just like the other young woman he has dated, just using him to get what they want, that is until Sarah came along. She loved him for him not what he had. But then after Charlie died they grew apart, but they will get back together they just need to work it out."

Sam frowns "do you really believe after more than ten years they would get back together? I mean it's possible if Jack does not love me but he does so it's impossible."

Mrs. O'Neill looks directly at Sam "you really do love him don't you? And there is nothing I can do to change your mind?"

Sam smiles "yes I do love him and no there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

Mrs. O'Neill gives her the death glare, "and you will never leave him no matter how grumpy he gets, or how sad he gets to the point he doesn't want to talk for days?"

Sam looks at her with a serious expression "I have seen him on his worst days and he always comes around to talk, no matter how long it takes him to come around I will always be waiting."

Mrs. O'Neill smiles "you know I'm still going to be hard on you right?"

Sam smiles "I understand."

Mrs. O'Neill starts to walk again "shall we continue are walk"

Sam starts to walk "yeah"

As they enter the house, Jack gets off the couch and looks at them "is everything okay"

Sam and Mrs. O'Neill smiles at Jack and says in a very O'Neill manner "Yup"

Now Jack's confused and thinks "do I even want to know what happened?"

**A/N this was a little rushed sorry about that hmmm not sure I like the ending grrr will I ever be happy with my endings… nope this was a little rushed grr**


	4. Something you least expect

**A/N thank you all for the reviews they made me very happy, also i would like to thank HB101 for what she said in the last review it got me the idea for this chapter so thank you.**

**Disclaimer don't own never will all rights go to the people who made stargate**

They arrive at the airport to say their goodbyes to Jacks family.

Jacks mother hugs Jack "we will see you soon."

As she turns to Sam, she gives Sam a hug and thinks to herself this is the only time she will ever get a hug from me, because when I'm through she will be long gone, and Sarah will be standing here the next time, oh she may think that little walk we had cleared things up, but it hasn't, I will never trust her.

Jack and Sam watched as the O'Neill's boarded there plane and soon left after. The car ride home was silent, but as soon as they got in the house,

Jack turns to Sam "anything happen on your walk with my Mom?"

Sam turns to the coffee table and starts picking up beer/soda cans and replies "oh nothing really, we just had a little talk."

Jack looks curiously at her "about?"

Sam puts the cans in the recycle bin and starts to do the dishes "oh just how she thinks I'm using you."

Jack stares at Sam.

But Sam quickly replies before he can say anything, "but we have it somewhat worked out, so no need to worry, she won't be back until the wedding, and I'm sure we will have it all worked out by then."

As Sam quickly does the dish, then Jack and her head off to bad, but what they don't know is what's happening in Minnesota.

Minnesota

As the O'Neill's get off the plane and start to head for their luggage.

Mrs. O'Neill turns to her husband, "I need to go back to Washington."

Mr. O'Neill gives her a strange look "why?"

Mrs. O'Neill frowns at him, "Because I need to fix things, Jack needs Sarah not Sam and I'll make him see that."

Mr. O'Neill stares at her "you don't know what Jack wants."

Mrs. O'Neill glares at him "I'm his mother I know what he wants and what's best for him."

Mr. O'Neill frowns "there's nothing I can do to stop you is there?"

Mrs. O'Neill smiles knowing she is getting her way "no there is nothing, nothing at all."

On that note she gets her luggage go's to the front desk and gets a ticket for the next flight to Washington.

Washington D.C 09:00

As Jack and Sam wake up they leave there room and find someone they least expect,

Jack looks shocked and turns to Sam "I thought you said you had it somewhat worked out."

Mrs. O'Neill smiles and says in a somewhat creepy voice "Hi Jack."

**A/N well that's the end of that chapter,all man i think my chapters are getting shorter, hope you enjoy, review please**


	5. Some days you never know what to Expect

**A/N thank you all for your reviews love them yay another chapter. For some strange reason this one felt really easy to Wright**

**Disclaimer don't own never will all rights go to the people who made Stargate**

As Jack and Sam stand there in shock, Mrs. O'Neill starts to head to the Kitchen, to get herself some Breakfast.

As Jack and Sam finally recollect themselves, they head to the Kitchen.

As they step into the Kitchen Sam goes and makes some coffee for them. While Jack starts to question Mrs. O'Neill, "Mom what are you doing here? And how did you get into my house?"

Mrs. O'Neill puts her food done on the table and looks at it "Jack you really need to get better food, all you have is fruit loops, as for your question I'm here to fix your love life, and for your other question I stole a key before we left."

Jack gets up and starts to get some fruit loops and as soon as he is done Sam and him sit done at the table, and Jack finally replies "there is nothing to fix in my love life."

Mrs. O'Neill smiles "oh there is always something to fix, you will see what is wrong here, all in good time."

Jack frowns and finishes off his and gets up, "I have to get ready for work."

Mrs. O'Neill gives him a funny look, "It's nine o'clock, I would think you would go to work a little earlier."

Jack puts his bowl in the sink "normally I would but since we had company over yesterday I told them I was coming in a little late."

Sam frowns and gives Jack, a really your leaving me alone with her look.

Jack frowns "we will be right back Mom."

Jack and Sam walk to their bedroom and shuts and locks there door.

Jack starts changing into his work clothes.

Sam frowns, "Jack what am I going to do while you're gone, I'm going to be stuck with her all day, why did I take leave for this whole week? I should have just taken it for the weekend."

Jack smiles "you took work off so you could go shopping for the wedding."

Sam glares at him "and why didn't you take off?"

Jack starts to laugh "because I'm not the one looking for a wedding dress."

Sam frown "that didn't answer my other question, what am I going to do?"

Jack frowns "how about you take her to the mall, try to bond with her."

Sam glares and says sarcastically "oh yeah go to the mall, and fight over which stores to go in, best idea you have ever had."

Jack grumbles "I'm wearing off on her" and turns and heads toward the bathroom, and calls back "you could always just let her go to the stores she want to, and try to sound like you like them."

Sam grumbles "fine, but you are going to oh me."

As they walk out of there room, Jack says goodbye to his Mother and to Mrs. O'Neill disgust he kisses Sam, and then Jack leaves.

As soon as he leaves, Sam smiles at Mrs. O'Neill "so would you like to go to the mall today?"

Mrs. O'Neill smiles "yes but don't think by bribing me with shopping will make me like you."

Sam turns around and rolls her eyes and grabs the keys," okay."

The whole ride there was in silence.

As they get into the mall, Mrs. O'Neill goes towards a map and finds what store she wants and heads toward it. After about three hours, they decided to stop for lunch.

They sit down in the food court and start to eat; they eat in silence for about two minutes, before Sam breaks the silence, and tries to make polite conversation

"So what stores are we going to next?"

Mrs. O'Neill frowns "the ones I feel like going to, and I don't know which ones I feel like going to yet."

Sam tries to smile "oh well whatever you decide is fine with me."

After that they ate in silence. So after lunch they head out through more stores,

Mrs. O'Neill walks into one, and looks at the clothing and picks up a bunch of stuff in her size and hands it to Sam, "hold some of this while I look for more."

As she finds more she just keeps handing them to Sam. Finally she goes into a dressing room, and starts trying them on.

After what seemed like an hour to Sam, she opens the curtain a little bit, and hands Sam a shirt, and calls out to Sam, "I like this shirt but I need it in a smaller size, go fetch me one."

Sam frowns and takes the shirt, and starts to go find a smaller one, when she over hears a Man,

"Give me the money."

The Clerk replies "Sir. Could you please come down?"

The Man glares at her "give me the money or I'll shoot" as he pulls out a gun.

Sam quickly goes back to the dress room, where Mrs. O'Neill is,

"Mrs. O'Neill we have to go."

Mrs. O'Neill pulls back the curtain, "why, maybe I still want to try on clothes."

Sam frowns "there is a man at the front, who is trying to rub the place."

Mrs. O'Neill starts walker to the front along with Sam, as soon as they get there, The Man looks at them, "where did you people come from? I thought this place was empty."

Sam looks at him "we were trying on clothes in the dressing room."

He looks to the Clerk "Give me the money or I'll shoot one of the ladies."

The Clerk opens up the cash register, and gives him the money.

The man smiles "did you really think I wasn't going to kill one of you, after I got the money, come on I have to make sure everybody knows who I am" he points the gun at Mrs. O'Neill and shoots

To be continued

**A/N hehe cliff hanger can't help myself I think this is my longest chapter in this story … score. Please review.**


	6. Harsh days come to an End

**A/N sorry about the spelling errors on the last one, hopefully there is no spelling errors on this one, thank you all for your reviews**

**Disclaimer don't own never will all rights go to the people who made stargate**

_And now as Teal'c would say "and now the conclusion."_

As soon as Mrs. O'Neill saw the gun pointed at her, she shut her eyes waiting for the shot, when she hears it, it feels like someone punched her, and she starts to fall over, once she realizes that there is no pain, she opens her eyes, and looks all over her body, but there is no blood, at that she is confused, so she looks over at Sam, and she see's blood coming out of Sam's arm.

Sam frowns at her, "the robber is gone, he ran as soon as he shot, you okay? I didn't hurt you when I pushed you did I?"

Mrs. O'Neill looks at her in shock, "you pushed me out of the way? You saved my life even though I was mean to you?"

Sam smiles as much as she can while in pain "yes, why wouldn't I?"

Mrs. O'Neill frowns "I was wrong about, you are the kind of person Jack needs, I did the same thing to Sarah when I first met her, but unlike you she blow up in my face after a while, but no matter how harsh I was to you, you still saved my life and never blow up in my face, I thought nobody could hold out as long as Sarah did, that's why I liked her, she was always nice to Jack and rarely every yelled at him, but you never yelled once at me, which let's face it I'm more irritating then Jack, so if you could hold out on me then I think you will hold out on Jack just fine, so I'm sorry I was so harsh, it's just I wanted what's best for my son and I thought I knew what was best for him, and I didn't."

Sam smiles "I understand what you had to do, but what I don't understand is how you got all of that by me pushing you out of the way?"

Mrs. O'Neill frowns "truthfully I didn't, when you pushed me out of the way that was like icing on the cake, I was actually thinking about talking to you on the ride home about this, oh and most of those stores I made you go into I actually don't like half of them."

Sam smiles "well maybe next time we can go into stores we both like."

Mrs. O'Neill smiles "I'm sure we will."

And so they waited for the police to give them an all clear, and then they take Sam to the hospital,

As they are patching her up Jack comes running in, Jack looks to Sam worried.

Sam smiles "relax Jack it just grazed me, nothing I can't handle, I've had worse."

Jack smiles thinking back to old times, and then he frowns as he remembers past injures Carter has had.

Then he turns to his mother "you okay?"

Mrs. O'Neill smiles at him "yes I'm fine, but once were done here I would like to go home, I have finished my business here, what I thought had to be fixed wasn't broken at all."

Jack looks confused.

Sam smiles "it's a long story, I'll tell you later."

Jack nods his head.

As soon as they get to the airport they get Mrs. O'Neill a flight, and she leaves, and now they can live a normal life…. Yeah right, they will never live a normal life, but they love their abnormal life just the way it is.

The End

**A/N well all done, hmm I think the ending sounds a little cliché … oh well**

**Please review… come on push the review button you know you want to hit a button… here's your chance… sorry I like pushing buttons so I hope you do to.**


End file.
